Wind: Part 1: Shadows of the Past
This is the first book of the Wind Saga, and fourth book of the Bravespirit series. It features Pantherpaw as the main character, with her point of view. Heres a quick summery of the Wind Saga When a new enemy from the Order of the Blood Clouds emerges, it leaves the Bravespirits doubting their power. Pantherpaw uncovers secrets from the past they may have been best left untouched, while she is stuck in a love square with Orangepaw, Lightpaw, and Steelpaw. The new enemy has some secrets of his own as well though.... Prolouge Pantherpaw stood alone on a large cliff in The Nether. There was lava flowing from the sky, and red rocks lay everywhere. She closed her eyes, and felt a slight wind brush by her. Spinning around, she saw Rockstar padding toward her. "You came." He said, looking up at her. Pantherpaw nodded. "Why did you let Orangepaw kill Speedkit?" "What did you want me to do about it?" Pantherpaw growled. "I thought we were here to discuss the Bravespirits, not bicker over such a useless subject." Rockstar nodded slowly. "Ok." He mumbled. "My first question is why did you kill all the other Bravespirits?" Pantherpaw asked. "Why would you do that to your comrades?" "Because, it was the prophecy. The prophecy about Speedkit and you and Orangepaw." Rockstar explained. Pantherpaw sighed. "Fine....." She murmered. Rockstar looked away, then growled. "Why did you kill Speedkit?! He was essential to the plan!" Rockstar fumed, he lept for her, but she quickly teleported out of the way. "I didn't kill him. Orangepaw did." Pantherpaw stated blankly. "He did it because he loved me." "Then I shall put the ancient curse on you." Rockstar snarled. "From now until you die, you are doomed to forever have a broken heart from every cat that you will ever care for." Pantherpaw drew back, tears in her eyes. "I'll break that curse, no matter how hard it tries." Pantherpaw spat back. She then disappeared, leaving behind only a small cloud of black and blue smoke. Pantherpaw woke up in her den. She stared around all the other apprentices. It had a been a moon since they had defeated Speedkit, and they were all 7 moons old now. She glanced at Steelkit. Is that curse real? She thought to herself curiously. Shrugging her shoulders, she heaved herself up and went to go sit on the log outside. Chapter One "Today, I will be teaching you four how to catch mice." Sunclaw said, Trickspell, Dodgeheart, and Sharptooth by his side. "The key is to have swift paws, quick thinking, and lots of concentration." Orangepaw raised a paw. "Yes Orangepaw?" "Where exactly can we find mice?" He asked. "Good question. We will probably find some under some leaves, or in a small hollow in a tree close to the ground." Trickspell explained. "Do we get to eat the mice?" Clawpaw asked, licking his lips. Sunclaw shook his head. "Everything we catch will be going to the queens." Sunclaw explained. Clawpaw sighed. "I will be putting you into pairs of two for hunting. Orangepaw and Pantherpaw, you will be finding the mice. Clawpaw and Valleypaw, you will be killing the mice. After a bit, we will be swapping jobs." Pantherpaw and Orangepaw glanced at each other. All four apprentices set out. Pantherpaw and Orangepaw stalked ahead, patiently sniffing for mice. Clawpaw and Valleypaw followed behind. ''I smell...wait...I smell mouse ''Pantherpaw thought excitedly. She leaned in close to Orangepaw. "Mouse." She whispered. Orangepaw nodded, and Pantherpaw began to pad toward where the smell got stronger. Valleypaw glanced up, and saw a large mountain. Sitting on top of the mountain was a large boulder. As Orangepaw got ready to pounce on the pile of leaves where the mouse scent was strongest, a large rumbling started up. "What the freak?" Orangepaw shreiked. Pantherpaw glanced up at the mountain, where the boulder had begun to roll down. She was too stricken in fear to teleport her friends away, and could only watch the boulder roll down toward them. "Run!" Clawpaw shouted. Valleypaw, nearly dying of fear, couldn't move. The boulder drew so close that Valleypaw could see it breaking down trees, destroying everything in it's path. Pantherpaw suddenly realized something; the boulder would head straight to camp. "Valleypaw!" Clawpaw choked out. Swiftly, Clawpaw dived in front of the boulder, and quickly summoned some rock to spike out of the ground. The rock spikes catapulted the boulder into the mountain, driving a huge hall into it. Clawpaw was lying on the ground, in total shock and pain. "Clawpaw!" Valleypaw called out, rushing over to him. Clawpaw's hazel eyes were wild, and couldn't concentrate. Sunclaw, Trickspell, Sharptooth, and Dodgeheart burst out of the bushes, Darkpaw with them. Darkpaw ran over to Clawpaw, checking over his wounds. Darkpaw's eyes widened, then he stepped back and looked down. "He's gone...." Darkpaw murmered. Pantherpaw padded over to stand next to Darkpaw. She leaned on him, and he gave her a small lick on the cheek.